Davina's Sister
by The Cheshire Cat 007
Summary: What if there was two Claire sister's and both were going to be sacrificed, but for two different ones? What if there was someone who was more powerful than Davina and had more power's than her? Who is it? Well I can sum it up in two little words...Rosa Claire.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Rosa Claire  
**Age:** 17  
**Species: **Witch  
**Powers:** Controlling the elements, bringing people back from the dead, seeing spirits on the other side, make lapis lazuli rings, linking spell, room isolation spell, pain reducing spell, locator spell, disempowerment spell, astral protection spell, body switching spell, power channelling spell, protection spell, invoking the forces of nature, dessication spell, making supernatural creatures feel pain, making supernatural creatures blood boil, telekinesis, invisible shield, healing people, sensing magic, has the power of all her dead witch ancestors (power of 100 witches).  
**What sacrifice she was in?: **Brining Silas back to life.

Both sister's heard the door open, but they both knew someone was with him because they sensed their presence.

Marcel opened the door to an attic and entered, with Rebekah following behind him. She saw Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but couldn't– she was magically barred entry.

"Invite me in." Rebekah demanded Marcel.  
"Gotta ask the ladies of the house. Davina, Rosa, come on out, sweethearts." Marcel said to the empty room.

Rebekah then saw two teenaged girls enter the room it was Rosa and Davina, and when they both entered the room they both walked to Marcel's side.

"Rosa invite her in." Marcel said gently to her.  
"Come in." Rosa replied quietly.

When Rebekah entered, she strides over to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that." Rosa warned Rebekah.

Rebekah, magically compelled, shoved the dagger back in Elijah's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah demanded again  
"Rosa and that's my younger sister Davina" Rosa said while pointing to herself and her sister. "She's an old one, isn't she?" Rosa said to Marcel.  
"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel said to the sister's.  
"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina said.  
"She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel replied back.  
"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Rosa said to Rebekah.

Without moving a muscle, Rosa magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her. 

"Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." Marcel said to Rebekah as she woke up in a bed.  
"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Rebekah questioned angrily.  
"You upset Rosa. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with." Marcel replied.  
"Is this my old room?" Rebekah asked.  
"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Rosa's mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." Marcel said.  
Marcel then turned around and walked out the door, but before her did that he said one last thing to Rebekah, " And don't ever touch Cami again"

Once Klaus left Hayley's room he hurried down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she entered the front door.  
"You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapons of his that you've been going on about."  
"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Klaus demanded Rebekah.  
"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Rosa, well two girls Rosa and Davina, but I could tell Rosa was the most powerful out of them. Rosa, she can't be more than seventeen, and I have never felt power like that." Rebekah replied to Klaus' question.  
"A witch." Klaus said knowingly.  
"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him with that much power."  
"Where are they?" Klaus demanded.

Rebekah stopped to think, then looks confounded.

"That clever bitch. I don't know." Rebekah said confusingly.  
"What's wrong?" Klaus asked  
"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Rebekah shouted angrily at Klaus.  
"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus roared back.  
"And our home is _worthless_ without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Rebekah asked desperately.  
"Whatever it takes." Klaus promised.

When Marcel entered the attic; Rosa was drawing at an easel, while Davina was sleeping on the couch. Rosa then turned to face Marcel when he drawed near.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." Marcel apologised to Rosa.  
"It's okay Marcel, She doesn't scare me. None of them do. I'm more worried about how Davina's doing." Rosa said looking worriedly at her younger sister.  
"Hey Dee is a big girl I'm sure she will be fine" Marcel replied while kissing her forehead gently, like a father would do to his daughter," And I didn't think they would scare you, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."  
"They don't belong here." Rosa replied while shaking her head.  
"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." Marcel said.

Later that night Rosa kept turning over and was breathing heavily and then with a gasp she woke up and saw a figure standing in front of her bed.  
"Do you really have to keep doing that?" Rosa said annoyed, while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out her eyes.  
"But of course I do darling, your the only one who can see me and your the only one who can bring me back." The figure replied back to her smirking.  
"I told you I'm trying" Rosa replied while rolling her eyes ate the figure.  
"Well try harder sweetheart, I want revenge on the Gilberts for what they did to me and I told you I would also protect you from the witches and help you with spells." The figure said.  
"You know I'm trying my hardest _Kol_." 


	2. Chapter 2

Both sister's heard the door open, but they both knew someone was with him because they sensed their presence.

Marcel opened the door to an attic and entered, with Rebekah following behind him. She saw Elijah's coffin, and moves to enter the room but couldn't– she was magically barred entry.

"Invite me in." Rebekah demanded Marcel.  
"Gotta ask the ladies of the house. Davina, Rosa, come on out, sweethearts." Marcel said to the empty room.

Rebekah then saw two teenaged girls enter the room it was Rosa and Davina, and when they both entered the room they both walked to Marcel's side.

"Rosa invite her in." Marcel said gently to her.  
"Come in." Rosa replied quietly.

When Rebekah entered, she strides over to Elijah's coffin and opened it to find her brother inside. She grabbed the dagger and started to pull it out.

"I wouldn't do that." Rosa warned Rebekah.

Rebekah, magically compelled, shoved the dagger back in Elijah's chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah demanded again  
"Rosa and that's my younger sister Davina" Rosa said while pointing to herself and her sister. "She's an old one, isn't she?" Rosa said to Marcel.  
"Yeah. Rebekah is an Original, which means she can't be killed." Marcel said to the sister's.  
"She doesn't seem very nice." Davina said.  
"She can be... but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight." Marcel replied back.  
"Then I'm afraid it's time for you to leave." Rosa said to Rebekah.

Without moving a muscle, Rosa magically propels Rebekah across the room, slamming her against walls several times before sending her through a door, which shuts behind her. 

"Welcome back, Rebekah. You were out for quite a while." Marcel said to Rebekah as she woke up in a bed.  
"Where am I? How'd I get here?" Rebekah questioned angrily.  
"You upset Rosa. I'm glad you two finally got to meet. Now you know what you're dealing with." Marcel replied.  
"Is this my old room?" Rebekah asked.  
"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, Rosa's mine, Davina's mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." Marcel said.  
Marcel then turned around and walked out the door, but before her did that he said one last thing to Rebekah, " And don't ever touch Cami again"

Once Klaus left Hayley's room he hurried down the stairs, only to meet Rebekah as she entered the front door.  
"You were right. The girl, Cami – she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapons of his that you've been going on about."  
"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?" Klaus demanded Rebekah.  
"It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Rosa, well two girls Rosa and Davina, but I could tell Rosa was the most powerful out of them. Rosa, she can't be more than seventeen, and I have never felt power like that." Rebekah replied to Klaus' question.  
"A witch." Klaus said knowingly.  
"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him with that much power."  
"Where are they?" Klaus demanded.

Rebekah stopped to think, then looks confounded.

"That clever bitch. I don't know." Rebekah said confusingly.  
"What's wrong?" Klaus asked  
"She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Rebekah shouted angrily at Klaus.  
"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" Klaus roared back.  
"And our home is _worthless_ without family. I am finding Elijah – whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" Rebekah asked desperately.  
"Whatever it takes." Klaus promised.

When Marcel entered the attic; Rosa was drawing at an easel, while Davina was sleeping on the couch. Rosa then turned to face Marcel when he drawed near.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." Marcel apologised to Rosa.  
"It's okay Marcel, She doesn't scare me. None of them do. I'm more worried about how Davina's doing." Rosa said looking worriedly at her younger sister.  
"Hey Dee is a big girl I'm sure she will be fine" Marcel replied while kissing her forehead gently, like a father would do to his daughter," And I didn't think they would scare you, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay."  
"They don't belong here." Rosa replied while shaking her head.  
"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that... which is why I need to ask you for a favor. I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original." Marcel said.

Later that night Rosa kept turning over and was breathing heavily and then with a gasp she woke up and saw a figure standing in front of her bed.  
"Do you really have to keep doing that?" Rosa said annoyed, while rubbing her eyes to get the sleep out her eyes.  
"But of course I do darling, your the only one who can see me and your the only one who can bring me back." The figure replied back to her smirking.  
"I told you I'm trying" Rosa replied while rolling her eyes ate the figure.  
"Well try harder sweetheart, I want revenge on the Gilberts for what they did to me and I told you I would also protect you from the witches and help you with spells." The figure said.  
"You know I'm trying my hardest _Kol_." 


	3. Chapter 3

In the Mikaelson mansion Sophie, Rebekah, and Klaus are arguing behind a closed door.

"Are you out of your mind? No way." Sophie denied.

"It's very simple. We need you to perform a teeny, tiny locator spell to help us find our brother." Rebekah said.

"Witches who practice magic in this town get caught, and they get killed." Sophie said trying to get them to chaange their minds.

"Yes, about that. It seems you left out a crucial detail when we made our deal—Marcel's secret weapon well weapon's should I say, the way he knows when a witch is using magic." Klaus said.

"Two girls about yay high, both brown hair, both cute as a button, and the older one has anger issues." Rebekah said.

Sophie who seemed to be in shock answered, "Rosa? Davina? Where have you seen them?

" I don't know. Rosa it seemed erased my memory right after she threw me out a window with her bloody mind. She would be perfect for Kol" Rebekah said drifting off atthe thought of her younger brother by nine months.

"Let me cut to the chase. Rosa and Davina have Elijah. You witches, I assume, want to get Davina and especially Rosa away from Marcel. We don't know where they are. Ergo, we need magic." Klaus said summing it up to Sophie,while smirkiing at her.

"Rosa would sense it." Sophie said knowingly.

"Unless, of course, another witch—say, a traitor to the cause, Katie for example—was to perform much more powerful magic at the same time. That would create a smokescreen, concealing your very small spell from Rosa." Rebekah said

"Katie doesn't deserve to die." Sophie told them.

Klaus angrily slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"Sophie Deveraux. You're in no position to be so principled. You can't win a war without a few strategic losses, no matter how regrettable they may be. How many times have the vampires been one step ahead, known something they shouldn't? Your sister, executed in the public square for practicing magic, who knew she'd be caught? Did she even attempt to flee?" Klaus asked mockingly.

"She was caught hiding in a cargo hold of a freighter before it set sail down the Mississippi." Sophie replied back Klaus trying not to let her anger show in her voice.

"And who, pray tell, of Marcel's valued inner circle manages his business at the docks?" Klaus asked smirking.

"Katie's boyfriend, Thierry." Sophie replied back as she looked down.

It was the next night and both sister's where in their bedrooms and while everything was quiet you could hear thrashing about in Rosa's bedroom from the disturbance of magic being used.

With a sudden gasp Rosa awoke and said in a breathy voice, "Marcel. Someone's coming."

Rosa rose from her bed and rushed out towards the living room in the attic and went to her easel and drew madly for a few seconds and drew the face of a witch and then stopped.

"Magic" Rosa said worriedly.

At the masquerade gala Klaus watched as some of Marcel's men lead Thierry out of the party and out onto the street, where a small crowd of vampires watched Katie approach from down the street chanting a spell.

As this was all happening, in the attic Rosa was drawing madly at her easel, with Davina watching her worriedly as she was awoke from the commotion from Rosa.

"Katie, no!" Thierry shouted desperately trying to get her to stop.

"Like clockwork." Klaus smirked from the window above where all the commotion was coming from.

Katie waved her arm and a lamp's light exploded; all the vampires grabbed their heads, falling down in pain.

Rosa drawing of the witches face became more clear and the drawing appeared to be Katie's face.

Marcel alone rose back up to face Katie, but as she smashed another light from her magic Marcel wet down in pain again.

In the witches graveyard Sophie continued to chant her spell.

"Hurry" Rebekah said trying to speed her up.

Marcel rose again, but Katie continued to use her magic to break his bones and Marcel fell shouting in agony.

"NO!" Rosa roared.

And with that final shout, Rosa and Davina gripped each other's hands and began chanting together, trying to help Marcel defeat Katie.

Marcel rose again and Katie looked astonished.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" Marcel shouted at Katie.

Marcel growled and ran to attack Katie, but she stopped him with magic and he fell back down groaning in pain.

At that same time in the attic Rosa let go of her sister's hand and fell down to the ground and Davina rushed down to her side trying to help her up.

Katie lifted a stake above Marcel and growled, "Die, you son if a bitch".

"No! Katie! Don't!" Theirry shouted at her desperately.

Out of the blue Klaus swopped down behind Katie and snapped her neck and Katie fell to the grounds dead with her head at a twisted angle.

And back in the graveyard Sophie stopped her spell and said to Rebekah, "Something's wrong. Katie's magic stopped. I can keep going."

"You can't. She'll sense it." Rebekah said to Sophie.

"No. I can find Rosa and Davina. I just need another moment." Sophie said desperately wanting to continue.

Rebekah grabbed the paper with black sand on top of it that Sophie was using and threw it aside.

"You may be willing to die to get your witch back, but Hayley and the baby will die with you. Elijah will never forgive us, and rescuing him will be for nothing. It's over. We failed." Rebekah said emotionlessly

Rosa knelt at Elijah's open casket, with Davina and they both heard the door open and Marcel came in and both Rosa and Davina ran up to him and hugged him.

"You're okay! We were so worried." Davina said checking if Marcel was okay.

"Thank you. Whatever you did, I felt it. You helped me." Marcel said to the sister's.

"It was the old ones, wasn't it?" Davina said knowingly.

"Actually, Klaus is the one that saved me tonight. I'm gonna make things right, starting off by giving him his brother back." Marcel said to the Claire sister's shocked faces.

"No." Rosa spitted out.

"What? Rosa—" Marcel said shocked.

"No. You said the old ones were dangerous. I won't give him back until I know how to kill them" Rosa said back to Marcel, even though she didn't want that, she just wanted help to bring Kol back to life and with an Original here, she couldn't pass the opportunity up to get him to help her.


	4. Chapter 4

It was one month later after the masquerade gala and Rosa and Marcel had decided to send Davina somewhere safe, where she can continue to learn her magic safely.

"You what? Sister, Marcel please. Don't send me away" Davina cried desperately, as Rosa looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry Davina, but it's not safe for you to stay here with the Originals here and you barely know any magic" Marcel said to Davina.

"Davina please I'm begging you, do this for me, sissy please." Rosa said desperately to her sister and Davina saw the saddness and despare in her eyes.

"Okay" Davina sighed, "Where am I going?"

"You're going to Salem Institute for Witches, I already talked to them and they would be happy for you to join them and learn how to control your magic. Just think about Davina no more running from the witches and you will be able to go outside and make new friends." Marcel said.

"When am I leaving?" Davina asked.

"In 2 hours, I wanted to get you out as soon as possible and somewhere safe quickly. Promise me Davina you will be safe." Marcel said.

"I will, let me go and pack" Davina replied going to her room to pack her things.

_2 hours later..._

Both sisters where hugging on the porch of the church, niether of them wanting to let go of each other.

"Promised me you will be safe" Rosa mumbled in her sister's hair.

"I promise" Davina mumbled back.

And after that both sister's let go of each other with tears in their eyes.

"I'll miss you" Rosa said tearly to Davina.

"I'll miss you too, Row" Davina replied just as tearly.

"It's time to go Davina" Marcel said quietly.

Once that was said both sister's latched onto each other for one last hug and after a minute Davina walked to the car and waved to her sister before getting inside the car, with Marcel driving.

_That same night..._

Rosa was crying in her bedroom and didn't notice Kol watching her with a frown on his face as he didn't like to see Rosa upset.

Kol walked up to the bed and sat beside her and hugged her and said to her quietly, "It's alright, sweetheart, she'll be okay."

"I know, I just worry about her. What if she doesn't make any friends? What if she gets bullied? What if...? Rosa drifted off in thought.

"Hey listen to me, Davina will be okay she is a big girl and can take care of herself." Kol said.

"Yeah she will." Rosa agreed.

"Now shall we look at that spell" Kol said.

"Really?" Rosa said looking a Kol with a 'Serious' look on her face.

"Well it might take your mind off Davina for a while" Kol said trying to get her to do the spell so he could come beck to life.

"Fine" Rosa sighed.

_The next morning..._

The next morning after talking the spirits to allow her to bring Kol back to life they all agreed, as long as Kol would keep his word and continue to protect witches and help them with magic and protect Rosa with his life, all they needed now was the spell, Kol's body, some magical herbs, blood from the caster and a lapis lazuli stone.

Marcel leaned over Elijah's body in his coffin, while Rosa looked out the window thinking about Davina and the spell to bring Kol back to life.

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway." Marcel said.

"You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger _hurts_ them, but that's it." Rosa said.

"Rosa, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–" Marcel said before he was cut off by Rosa.

"Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?" Rosa begged.

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." Marcel said trying to get Rosa to change her mind.

"But you control the witches. Make her go away!" Rosa demanded.

Marcel shook his head

"Marcel, it's one night!" Rosa said as she kept begging him as she has always wanted to go to the festival.

"I said 'No'." Marcel said annoyed as he turned to walk towards the door to leave

"I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." Rosa said as she stared at Marcel and she could hear rhe hiss of the boiling of his blood and he started to sweat at the heat of his blood was boiling.

"Fine." Marcel said he started to smile at her, "We compromise, all right? You going out alone—too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off."

Rosa smiled widely and bounces on her heels and ran towards Marcel squeling loudly and hugging him as he laughed.

_ROUSSEAU'S_

Klaus entered Rousseau's as Cami wiped down the bar at work

"Hello, Cami." Klaus said smiling at her.

"How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" Cami asked wanting to know.

Amused, Klaus leaned in and answers in a low voice, " Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" Cami kept asking.

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel." Klaus says gesturing to the bar, "You said you have a little information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. I've already heard the younger one left. And apparently the older ines going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no." Cami said

"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'." Klaus said.

Cami stared at Klaus for a moment and asked, " You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

"Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Rosa, is holding my brother captive. In other words—"Klaus compels Cami "—the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige.

_Later that night.._

It's night time now. Rosa smiles broadly as she walked down Dauphine Street in a green sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Rosa walked into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front

"So, is it everything you hoped for?" Marcel asked smiling at Rosa

Rosa shook her head enthusiastically and giggled, "Yeah!"

Rosa spotted a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members

"So, we should probably go over the rules." Marcel said.

Rosa sighed and said, "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or YOU."

Marcel nodded at Rosa and smiled.

Rosa smiled embarassed and said, "You said you weren't going to hover!"

Marcel looked at her incredulously, and Rsa laughed.

_Later..._

Rosa heard Marcel talking to what is sounded like a women and she turned around and saw him talking to a blonde woman and decided to butt into their coversation.

"You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago." Rosa said to Cami.

Marcel said to Cami jokingly, "See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor—he actually knows how to show some respect!"

Cami watched Rosa stare at the boy on the stage, and smiled as she approached her

"Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?" Cami teased Rosa

Rosa replied shyly, "Tim, he was my best friend"

Cami smiled encouragingly.

"I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."Rosa said as she kept staring at her long lost friend.

" How long have you two known each other?" Cami asked.

"Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." Rosa said as she wanted to talk to her long time friend.

The band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play, as she missed his songs.

_Later on..._

Cami and Rosa were still inside Rousseau's, looking for Tim

"Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago!" Cami said trying to cheer Rosa up

Risa sighsed and blinked tears from her eyes and she brokenly, " It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway."

"No, it wasn't! Rosa–" Cami tried, but was cut off by Rosa.

"Just forget it." Rosa replied to Cami as she ran off.

Klaus approached Cami from behind and handed her a note.

"Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Klaus said.

Cami looked slightly annoyed, but when she turned around to talk to Klaus, he had already zoomed away

"Wait, Rosa! "Cami cried as she ran to catch up with Rosa.

_Church..._

Tim was standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room, when Cami and Rosa found him there. Cami smiled at Rosa encouragingly.

Rosa whispered, "I can't do this."

Cami, still smiling, gently pushed Rosa toward Tim and watched as she approached him. Tim turned around when he heard her, and his face brightened

"Hey, Tim. I got your note." Rosa said awkwardly.

"I got your text message." Tim replied.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Rosa said smiling.

Tim laughd and said, "Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just...Wow."

Rosa giggled nervously

"SO, how have you been? And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened?" Tim said to her as she walked towards the altar.

"I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right?" Rosa asked quietly.

"Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...? One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished. and I never saw my best friend again." Tim said wanting to find out.

"There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things." Rosa replied neverously.

"Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually." Tim said awkwadly back rubbing the back of his neck.

Rosa giggled.

"So, are you coming back to school?" Tim asked.

Rosa's smile fell, and then so does Tim's

"No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you. I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin." Rosa replied sadly.

Tim gulped nervously and gestures to the walls of the room and said, "Well, this place does have great acoustics."

Rosa looked confused for a moment, until she saw him pick up his violin and bow. She sat down to watch and listen to him play.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim,"Klaus said as gripped his shoulder and compelled him, "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand."

Tim walked to the back of the church.

"Quietly, now, there's a good boy." Klaus said as he turned to Rosa, "I assume you know who I am. Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner." Klaus said to Rosa trying to persuade her to come to his side.

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend, he treats me like his daughter." Rosa said back.

Klaus was silent dor a momnet when he heard that last sentence reminding him when he brought Marcel in, "Well, I've no doubt he is." as crouched to her level, "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom. If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

Klaus gestures to Tim, who was sitting in the last pew.

"If _anyone_ tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them." Rosa replied beck venemously with a dark look in her eyes.

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus said.

Rosa stared intently at Klaus, angry and she said darkly, " You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil."

Klaus groaned and Rosa heard the hiss of his blood boiling. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, so he composed himself and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. And I really did admire your skill with that violin." Klaus said to Timin his last sentence.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" Rosa cried worriedly.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." Klaus said to Rosa giving her a choice.

"Let him go now!" Rosa demanded.

"You should know, I don't do well with demands." Klaus replied back angry.

Risa thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it took only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal.

"Impressive."Klaus said in pain, "But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

"Please, let me go." Tim whispered.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–" Klaus broke off when he saw what was going on.

The candles behind Rosa flared as Rosa got angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks. Her magic caused the paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter.

"NO!" Rosa cried angrily as the glass shards flew backwards, and Klaus and Tim were forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Rosa was knocked backwards by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground.

A couple minutes later Rosa woke from the floor after passing out from using her magic on Klaus and she stood up and shouted, "Tim" while running where Klaus and Tim were blown.

"Not now Kol!" Rosa shouted when she saw a figure beside her and from the balcony Klaus looked at Rosa shocked and saw her talking to an invisible figure next to her, like Jeremy Gilbert can do and talk to ghosts and he thought is was impossible.

Klaus grabbed Tim and threw him over the balcony and onto the ground and her landed with a thud and not longer later his violin followed along with Klaus. But Rosa didn't notice as she was to caught up with Kol, "In a minute Kol" and a second later, "What?" as she turned around and saw Klaus looking ather with a shocked look on his face with Tim beside him.

"Now what's this going on about Kol, love?" Klaus asked in a suprisingly quiet voice.

Rosa looked to her left and then nodded, " I can see ghost's and for a while I've been talking to your brother Kol and trying to get him back with a spell, but if you don't heal Tim" she said pointing to Tim with a worried look on her face, but her eyes were hard, "I won't revive Kol".

Klaus still shocked said, "Alright, no need to be hasty I can still not heal him" but he still kneeled down and bite his wrist and gave Tim his blood.

Once Tim stood up Klaus compelled him, "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Rosa"

"What? No!" Rosa cried out in shock.

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus said sympathetically.

Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him.

"Okay, come on, up you come." As he compells Tim, "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful."

Klaus claps him on the neck, and Tim picked up his violin case and left with it.

"All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor." Klaus said.

Rosa frowned and cried silently as she picked up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looked up again, Klaus had vanished. She walked into the aisle and turnsed around when she heard Marcel approaching her

"Rosa!" Marcel cries worriedly as he looked around, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Rosa said angrily.

She turned away and walked back to her room. Marcel looked at her, confused, and sighs as she walked away.

_At the Mikaelson mansion..._

Klaus and Rebekah were having a talk in the living room about what happened at .

"So what,she was tallking to Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"I believe she was" Klaus said to himself, "And I think she wants to bring Kol back to life as she kept saying later as though he wanted something, so I believe he wanted revenge on the Gilberts for what they did to him. So I need to keep this little witch safe, so Kol can come back."

_Back at Rosa's attic..._

Rosa was touching Tim's broken violin. She turned sadly toward her windchimes, and used her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She was startled when she heard a floorboard creak, and turned, startled. She was walking toward Elijah's coffin when she heard his voice—Elijah stood behind her, looking gray from not feeding.

"It's all right, Rosa. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." Elijah said genty to her. as they both give each other smiles.

And Kol, beside her said smirking, "Now this is getting interesting."


	5. Chapter 5

It was one month later after the masquerade gala and Rosa and Marcel had decided to send Davina somewhere safe, where she can continue to learn her magic safely.

"You what? Sister, Marcel please. Don't send me away" Davina cried desperately, as Rosa looked away sadly.

"I'm sorry Davina, but it's not safe for you to stay here with the Originals here and you barely know any magic" Marcel said to Davina.

"Davina please I'm begging you, do this for me, sissy please." Rosa said desperately to her sister and Davina saw the sadness and despair in her eyes.

"Okay" Davina sighed, "Where am I going?"

"You're going to Salem Institute for Witches, I already talked to them and they would be happy for you to join them and learn how to control your magic. Just think about Davina no more running from the witches and you will be able to go outside and make new friends." Marcel said.

"When am I leaving?" Davina asked.

"In 2 hours, I wanted to get you out as soon as possible and somewhere safe quickly. Promise me Davina you will be safe." Marcel said.

"I will, let me go and pack" Davina replied going to her room to pack her things.

_2 hours later..._

Both sisters where hugging on the porch of the church, niether of them wanting to let go of each other.

"Promised me you will be safe" Rosa mumbled in her sister's hair.

"I promise" Davina mumbled back.

And after that both sister's let go of each other with tears in their eyes.

"I'll miss you" Rosa said tearly to Davina.

"I'll miss you too, Row" Davina replied just as tearly.

"It's time to go Davina" Marcel said quietly.

Once that was said both sister's latched onto each other for one last hug and after a minute Davina walked to the car and waved to her sister before getting inside the car, with Marcel driving.

_That same night..._

Rosa was crying in her bedroom and didn't notice Kol watching her with a frown on his face as he didn't like to see Rosa upset.

Kol walked up to the bed and sat beside her and hugged her and said to her quietly, "It's alright, sweetheart, she'll be okay."

"I know, I just worry about her. What if she doesn't make any friends? What if she gets bullied? What if...? Rosa drifted off in thought.

"Hey listen to me, Davina will be okay she is a big girl and can take care of herself." Kol said.

"Yeah she will." Rosa agreed.

"Now shall we look at that spell" Kol said.

"Really?" Rosa said looking a Kol with a 'Serious' look on her face.

"Well it might take your mind off Davina for a while" Kol said trying to get her to do the spell so he could come beck to life.

"Fine" Rosa sighed.

_The next morning..._

The next morning after talking the spirits to allow her to bring Kol back to life they all agreed, as long as Kol would keep his word and continue to protect witches and help them with magic and protect Rosa with his life, all they needed now was the spell, Kol's body, some magical herbs, blood from the caster and a lapis lazuli stone.

Marcel leaned over Elijah's body in his coffin, while Rosa looked out the window thinking about Davina and the spell to bring Kol back to life.

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit. Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway." Marcel said.

"You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger _hurts_ them, but that's it." Rosa said.

"Rosa, we've been through this. Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back–" Marcel said before he was cut off by Rosa.

"Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?" Rosa begged.

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch, and you know what the witches will do to you if they find you." Marcel said trying to get Rosa to change her mind.

"But you control the witches. Make her go away!" Rosa demanded.

Marcel shook his head

"Marcel, it's one night!" Rosa said as she kept begging him as she has always wanted to go to the festival.

"I said 'No'." Marcel said annoyed as he turned to walk towards the door to leave

"I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus." Rosa said as she stared at Marcel and she could hear the hiss of the boiling of his blood and he started to sweat at the heat of his blood was boiling.

"Fine." Marcel said he started to smile at her, "We compromise, all right? You going out alone—too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off."

Rosa smiled widely and bounces on her heels and ran towards Marcel squealing loudly and hugging him as he laughed.

_ROUSSEAU'S_

Klaus entered Rousseau's as Cami wiped down the bar at work

"Hello, Cami." Klaus said smiling at her.

"How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me? And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some hot guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" Cami asked wanting to know.

Amused, Klaus leaned in and answers in a low voice, " Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

"Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?" Cami kept asking.

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel." Klaus says gesturing to the bar, "You said you have a little information for me."

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. I've already heard the younger one left. And apparently the older ines going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing. I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said no." Cami said

"I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'." Klaus said.

Cami stared at Klaus for a moment and asked, " You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

"Because I like you. I like the way your mind works. Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Rosa, is holding my brother captive. In other words—"Klaus compels Cami "—the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige.

_Later that night.._

It's night time now. Rosa smiles broadly as she walked down Dauphine Street in a green sundress, looking at all the people and listening to the music. Marcel and Rosa walked into Rousseau's, which is teeming with people drinking and listening to a brass band play up front

"So, is it everything you hoped for?" Marcel asked smiling at Rosa

Rosa shook her head enthusiastically and giggled, "Yeah!"

Rosa spotted a young boy yelling for a friend near the bar, whooping for the band members

"So, we should probably go over the rules." Marcel said.

Rosa sighed and said, "I won't talk to anyone about anything. I won't say anything about witches, or vampires, or Originals, or YOU."

Marcel nodded at Rosa and smiled.

Rosa smiled embarassed and said, "You said you weren't going to hover!"

Marcel looked at her incredulously, and Rsa laughed.

_Later..._

Rosa heard Marcel talking to what is sounded like a women and she turned around and saw him talking to a blonde woman and decided to butt into their conversation.

"You know, he was supposed to stop hovering like, ten minutes ago." Rosa said to Cami.

Marcel said to Cami jokingly, "See what I mean? Authority issues! I'll go talk to the mayor—he actually knows how to show some respect!"

Cami watched Rosa stare at the boy on the stage, and smiled as she approached her

"Soooo, what's his name? Hot guy with the fiddle?" Cami teased Rosa

Rosa replied shyly, "Tim, he was my best friend"

Cami smiled encouragingly.

"I knew he would be here, he always performs at these kinda things."Rosa said as she kept staring at her long lost friend.

" How long have you two known each other?" Cami asked.

"Since we were ten. I had to leave school, and I didn't get to say goodbye. So, I was just hoping to talk to him tonight." Rosa said as she wanted to talk to her long time friend.

The band finishes their song, and all the patrons of the bar whoop and applaud them. Davina continues to smile and watch Tim play, as she missed his songs.

_Later on..._

Cami and Rosa were still inside Rousseau's, looking for Tim

"Well, he couldn't have gone far, he just got off-stage a minute ago!" Cami said trying to cheer Rosa up

Risa sighsed and blinked tears from her eyes and she brokenly, " It doesn't matter, this was a stupid idea anyway."

"No, it wasn't! Rosa–" Cami tried, but was cut off by Rosa.

"Just forget it." Rosa replied to Cami as she ran off.

Klaus approached Cami from behind and handed her a note.

"Tell her this is from one of the musicians. She'll want to leave, and you're going to want to help her slip out the back exit so Marcel doesn't see. Whatever you do, don't let her out of your sight." Klaus said.

Cami looked slightly annoyed, but when she turned around to talk to Klaus, he had already zoomed away

"Wait, Rosa! "Cami cried as she ran to catch up with Rosa.

_Church..._

Tim was standing in the aisle, staring at the statues and lit candles at the altar in the front of the room, when Cami and Rosa found him there. Cami smiled at Rosa encouragingly.

Rosa whispered, "I can't do this."

Cami, still smiling, gently pushed Rosa toward Tim and watched as she approached him. Tim turned around when he heard her, and his face brightened

"Hey, Tim. I got your note." Rosa said awkwardly.

"I got your text message." Tim replied.

"Thanks for meeting me here." Rosa said smiling.

Tim laughd and said, "Uh, it's so amazing to see you—I can't even believe I'm standing here right now. I just...Wow."

Rosa giggled nervously

"SO, how have you been? And why did you want to meet here? It's so creepy... all the terrible stuff that happened?" Tim said to her as she walked towards the altar.

"I dunno, I kind of like it! It's quiet. The place can't be bad for all time, just because one bad thing happened... right?" Rosa asked quietly.

"Wait, no, uh, alright, back up. So where...? One day you just stopped coming to school, and then it's like you just... vanished. and I never saw my best friend again." Tim said wanting to find out.

"There was an emergency... and I needed to take care of some things." Rosa replied neverously.

"Oh, are you okay? I mean, you look okay—you look great, actually." Tim said awkwadly back rubbing the back of his neck.

Rosa giggled.

"So, are you coming back to school?" Tim asked.

Rosa's smile fell, and then so does Tim's

"No. But I need you to know that even though I was away, I miss you. I miss seeing you at school, seeing you play your violin." Rosa replied sadly.

Tim gulped nervously and gestures to the walls of the room and said, "Well, this place does have great acoustics."

Rosa looked confused for a moment, until she saw him pick up his violin and bow. She sat down to watch and listen to him play.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does, but I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim,"Klaus said as gripped his shoulder and compelled him, "Go sit down, count to one-hundred-thousand."

Tim walked to the back of the church.

"Quietly, now, there's a good boy." Klaus said as he turned to Rosa, "I assume you know who I am. Then, let's get right to it, shall we? Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner." Klaus said to Rosa trying to persuade her to come to his side.

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me safe. He's my friend, he treats me like his daughter." Rosa said back.

Klaus was silent dor a momnet when he heard that last sentence reminding him when he brought Marcel in, "Well, I've no doubt he is." as crouched to her level, "For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I would keep you safe. And I'd allow you your freedom. If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already? And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

Klaus gestures to Tim, who was sitting in the last pew.

"If _anyone_ tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them." Rosa replied beck venemously with a dark look in her eyes.

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all. Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding. And all the while you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life." Klaus said.

Rosa stared intently at Klaus, angry and she said darkly, " You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil."

Klaus groaned and Rosa heard the hiss of his blood boiling. Sweat starts to drip from his forehead, so he composed himself and vamp-runs to Tim and puts him in a headlock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again. And I really did admire your skill with that violin." Klaus said to Timin his last sentence.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" Rosa cried worriedly.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." Klaus said to Rosa giving her a choice.

"Let him go now!" Rosa demanded.

"You should know, I don't do well with demands." Klaus replied back angry.

Risa thrusts her open hand out and twists it, using her magic to break the bones in his leg. Unfortunately, it took only a moment for Klaus to reset his bones and heal.

"Impressive."Klaus said in pain, "But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead."

"Please, let me go." Tim whispered.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me–" Klaus broke off when he saw what was going on.

The candles behind Rosa flared as Rosa got angrier. After a moment, she thrusts both hands in front of her and shrieks. Her magic caused the paper and books to be blown around by wind, and all the windows in the church shatter.

"NO!" Rosa cried angrily as the glass shards flew backwards, and Klaus and Tim were forcibly blown backwards toward the entrance. Even Rosa was knocked backwards by the power of her magic and thrown onto the ground.

A couple minutes later Rosa woke from the floor after passing out from using her magic on Klaus and she stood up and shouted, "Tim" while running where Klaus and Tim were blown.

"Not now Kol!" Rosa shouted when she saw a figure beside her and from the balcony Klaus looked at Rosa shocked and saw her talking to an invisible figure next to her, like Jeremy Gilbert can do and talk to ghosts and he thought is was impossible.

Klaus grabbed Tim and threw him over the balcony and onto the ground and her landed with a thud and not longer later his violin followed along with Klaus. But Rosa didn't notice as she was to caught up with Kol, "In a minute Kol" and a second later, "What?" as she turned around and saw Klaus looking ather with a shocked look on his face with Tim beside him.

"Now what's this going on about Kol, love?" Klaus asked in a suprisingly quiet voice.

Rosa looked to her left and then nodded, " I can see ghost's and for a while I've been talking to your brother Kol and trying to get him back with a spell, but if you don't heal Tim" she said pointing to Tim with a worried look on her face, but her eyes were hard, "I won't revive Kol".

Klaus still shocked said, "Alright, no need to be hasty I can still not heal him" but he still kneeled down and bite his wrist and gave Tim his blood.

Once Tim stood up Klaus compelled him, "You will forget everything that happened after the concert, including the fact that you saw Rosa"

"What? No!" Rosa cried out in shock.

"If he remembers seeing you, he might come looking. If the witches learn of him, if they know you have a weakness, then poor Tim might end up as leverage in an awful scheme to control you. Again." Klaus said sympathetically.

Klaus stands up and pulls Tim to his feet again, then compels him.

"Okay, come on, up you come." As he compells Tim, "Take your violin case with you. You'll remember losing the instrument backstage after the performance. You really should be more careful."

Klaus claps him on the neck, and Tim picked up his violin case and left with it.

"All fixed! And now, you owe me a favor." Klaus said.

Rosa frowned and cried silently as she picked up Tim's smashed violin off the floor. When she looked up again, Klaus had vanished. She walked into the aisle and turnsed around when she heard Marcel approaching her

"Rosa!" Marcel cries worriedly as he looked around, "What happened? What are you doing here?"

"I live here, remember?" Rosa said angrily.

She turned away and walked back to her room. Marcel looked at her, confused, and sighs as she walked away.

_At the Mikaelson mansion..._

Klaus and Rebekah were having a talk in the living room about what happened at .

"So what,she was tallking to Kol?" Rebekah asked.

"I believe she was" Klaus said to himself, "And I think she wants to bring Kol back to life as she kept saying later as though he wanted something, so I believe he wanted revenge on the Gilberts for what they did to him. So I need to keep this little witch safe, so Kol can come back."

_Back at Rosa's attic..._

Rosa was touching Tim's broken violin. She turned sadly toward her windchimes, and used her magic to telekinetically make them play the song Tim played for her. She was startled when she heard a floorboard creak, and turned, startled. She was walking toward Elijah's coffin when she heard his voice—Elijah stood behind her, looking gray from not feeding.

"It's all right, Rosa. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk." Elijah said genty to her. as they both give each other smiles.

And Kol, beside her said smirking, "Now this is getting interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah was standing in the attic, focusing on Rosa's pulsing carotid artery. Elijah's skin looked very grey as a result of not feeding while he was daggered by Klaus

"You're the one they call honorable."Rosa stated to Elijah, while he smiled at her statement.

"Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you: does that sound honorable to you?" Elijah asked Rosa.

"You don't look well." Rosa said quietly and looking concerned at Elijah and he smiled at her innocence.

"Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well." Elijah joked to Rosa and she smiled at him.

"I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self—not some tool for Marcel or the witches." Elijah said trying to convince her.

"And why should I trust you?" Rosa said frowning at Elijah and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood." Elijah told her.

"Why not? I'm the only one here." Rosa asked innocently.

"Even in my present condition, I would not _feed_ from a child." Elijah said truthfully.

Rosa took a hat pin and pricked her finger with it a drop of blood clinging to the end of the needle, and she placed the drop on Elijah's lip. After a moment, Elijah's skin returns to it's normal complexion and Rosa looked pleased that she finally did the spell right.

Rosa was drawing while Elijah walked around the attic. He held Tim's damaged violin in his hand and asked, "Do you play?"  
"That's... not mine." Rosa answered quietly, wile looking down and stopped painting Kol, who was sitting down on the chair next to the window.  
Elijah sat in a chair and tinkers with the violin for a moment and saw the painting of Kol on her canvas and wondered how she knew what he looked like, but he would save that question or later, Marcel's steps could be heard from outside the room. When he entered, Elijah had hidden himself away

"Good news, Little flower. I'm moving you out this pile of dust." Marcel said as he walked through the attic door.

"Are you serious? When?" She questioned while raising her eyebrows in wonder.

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" Marcel replied while crossing his arms and gesturing to Elijah's coffin with his head.

"Uh, don't disturb the body! I have a spell in progress." Rosa stuttered trying to find an excuse, so Marcel wouldn't find Elijah wasn't in the coffin.

"Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy ya anything else you need." Marcel said as he walked around the room.

"Okay." Rosa answered as she shrugged her shoulders.

Marcel left the attic and Elijah appeared from behind the corner he was hiding behind.

"You didn't reveal that I was awake." Elijah said shocked.

"We're not done talking yet." Rosa answered shaking her head.

Elijah picked up the violin again and sat down.

"You and Marcel seem very close." Elijah stated.

"Marcel's my family." Rosa said

" And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" Elijah wondered why she would hurt her kind.

"No. They deserve it." Rosa stated with anger and betrayal in her eyes and Elijah wondered what had happened between her and the witches.

"Why would you say that?" Elijah asked gently to the 17 year old.

"'Cause they're liars. All of them." She spat out with anger.

Flashback  
10 young witches and the elder witches by the farmhouse. The girls still kneel in a row, and Bastiana touches four of the girls' foreheads to indicate who had been chosen. Monique, Rosa, and two other girls were chosen for the resurrection of Silas to gain more power.

Rosa: (voiceover) They made me and my friends do this ritual to raise Silas so they could gain more power. They said our participation would bring our family strength, health... that we'd forever be celebrated as saviours of the community. But all they really wanted was more power. So, I left before they could get it. Now, they're running out of time, because after the ritual, comes the Reaping. And if they don't complete the ritual, there won't _be_ a Reaping. Soon, all the witches in the Quarter will start to lose their power. Eventually, they will cease to be witches altogether.

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?" Elijah asked but he didn't really want to know if it had anything to do with Silas.

"I have to die." Rosa said quietly and Elijah was shocked by this revelation, while Kol looked forward emotionlessly remembering what happened when he tried to stop her.

Flashback

Rosa walking down the street and turned round a corner after hanging up on her little sister, Davina, telling her that she would be 10 minutes late as cheerleading practice went over the usual time.  
As Rosa kept walking down the alleyway, Kol suddenly appeared and pushed her up against the wall, restraining her with his hand on her neck and squeezing her neck tightly so she couldn't breath and got his other hand ready so he could bite it and turn her into a vampire.  
"You cannot raise Silas, he will kill you all and will bring hell on earth." Kol snarled to the witch he once trusted and bit into his hand.

Kol vamped out and was about to attack Rosa when she used her magic on him to break the bones in his hand and body, Rosa started to lose control of her magic and her power caused bins in the alleyway to burst open and the windows to explode, fliers flying off of the walls. Rosa, alarmed, ran off from Kol before he would attack her again or turn her into a vampire.

Elijah was still fiddling around with the violin as Rosa packed her suitcase.

"So, enlighten me. What did you mean when you said you had to die?" Elijah asked as he was still shocked that witches would actually do this to young children.

"That's was the ritual was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo as part of the offering. And then later, at the Reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the ritual isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner, and if they don't finish it before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out." Rosa said smiling as she kept packing her things.

"And then what?" Elijah asked puzzled.  
"They're punished, and I'm free." Rosa stated smiling at Elijah.

"From Marcel?" Elijah asked confused.

"Of magic. All our power will drain away. I'll be normal." Rosa said with a dazed look in her eyes as though she couldn't wait for her magic to be gone.

"Is that what you want? To be normal?" Elijah asked astonished because most witches would want to keep their magic as it was a part of them and their life.

"I just don't wanna be what I am. I can't control it sometimes. Magic. I...hurt people. Even when I don't mean to." Rosa said as she teared up a little.

"Why don't you tell me about your friends. You must miss them." Elijah said trying to calm her down a bit.

"There's Tim. He doesn't know about any of this witch stuff. He's normal. My sister, Davina, she's lucky she got sent away to a witch school so she could learn to control her powers and not be a part of any of this. My best friend, Monique. She was a part of the ritual too. She's lucky. No one ever fought for me, but someone fought for her. The only one who ever spoke out against the ritual was Monique's aunt.

"And who is that?" Elijah asked.

Rosa just sighs, shrugged her shoulders and admitted, "Sophie Deveraux." And once that name was uttered Elijah continued to look shocked at what he is learning from her.

"No one but Sophie ever questioned the ritual. Not even my own mother. So neither did I. We thought it was such an honour, we had such faith. We were so stupid." Rosa spat angrily as she couldn't believe that she let her mother do this to her.

"So how did it begin?" Elijah asked gently.

"We were led out like princesses. My mother was so proud." Rosa voice then started to break.

Flashback

It's night now, and the four girls were led into the Lafayette Cemetery by the elders to start the ritual. There are birdbaths with liquid that is lit on fire burning around them  
"Our magic fades as our ties to our ancestors weaken over time. We beseech them, accept this offering as a sign of our faith." Bastiana said loudly as the girls knelt in a row in the middle of the crowd of witches.

"Bastiana, one of the Elders, called upon the four elements to bind our past and future magic together. Earth, to connect us to our ancestors and Silas. Water, to heal the community. Wind, to carry us to our ancestors and Silas and back. Fire, to purify. After all our preparation, we knew exactly what to expect. For weeks they told us that the magic in the knife they used to cut our palms would put us to sleep, and that later at the Reaping, we would all be resurrected by Silas' magic. They said we'd awaken, and all be together and more powerful than ever. And it was just like we rehearsed it. All that was left was a little cut on our palms for the blood sacrifice." Rosa said explaining what had happened in a broken voice and sadness in her eyes.

FLASHBACK

The first girl stood up to begin the ritual, but was interrupted when Sophie ran into the cemetery

"No! Stop! Bastiana, stop! You have to stop, Bastiana, please don't do this!" Sophie said desperately.

A male witch wrapped his arms around Sophie to restrain her, and covered her mouth with his hand so she couldn't intervene or scream anymore

Rosa: [voiceover] Even after Sophie tried to stop it, we didn't suspect anything.

"To be born, you must sacrifice. Do you have faith?" Bastiana asked the girl.

The girl nods in response, and held out her palm for the blood sacrifice. Instead, Bastiana slits the girl's throat, and the young witch fell to the ground. The other three girls started to scream in terror, but they're also restrained so that they can't run away. Rosa's mother stared straight ahead as her daughter screamed for help.  
"Mother! Please! Help!" Rosa screamed to her mother as she kept struggling against her captor, but her mother did nothing and just stood there staring at her daughter with no emotion in her eyes.

"Everyone involved in the ritual knew that this would happen." Elijah said disgusted in the witches that they would do this to children.

"Except the four of us. They weren't putting us to sleep, they were slaughtering us!" Rosa said loudly as she cried in front of the Original.

"I should of listened to him" Rosa whispered brokenly and Elijah wondered who she was on about.

Flashback

The next witch was pushed forward, and Bastiana slashes her throat with the knife as well, despite her protests

"No, no! " Rosa screamed in agony as one of her friends was killed.  
"Monique Deveraux." Bastiana announced walking towards Monique.  
"NO, NO, NOOO!" Rosa screamed for her best friend trying to get to her but her captor held onto her tightly. A man forced Monique forward to be sacrificed next.

Rosa: [voiceover] I begged for someone to help. My own mother turned away from me. Sophie screamed and screamed for her sister, anyone, to do something.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sophie screamed at her older sister as Jane-Anne looked worried, but did nothing to help.

"But no one did." Rosa said sadly.

"And yet you survived. Therefore, someone or something intervened." Elijah stated and Rosa nodded confirming his statement and replied, "Yes. Someone finally did."

Flashback

"Monique, run away! Run away!" Sophie said trying to get Monique to run.

A shrill whistle was heard, and a group of vampires, led by Marcel, infiltrates the cemetery and they started to kill the witches.

"Marcel." Sophie said.

The vampires were still attacking the Elders. A vampire bit Bastiana and fed on her until she dies, and when her body fellto the ground, so does the magic knife in her hand. Another vampire bit and killed Rosa's mom. Agnes picks up the knife from the ground, and grabs Monique and slit her throat with it and Rosa screamed, hysterical and tried to break free from her captor.

"No, Monique! Nooo! Let go of me! Stop it! Stop it! Let go of me! Stop it!" Rosa screamed in terror.

Rosa fought against the guy holding her and Marcel watched her fight against him as she head-butted the guy in the face, so Marcel killed the man and grabs Rosa protectively.

"I got you." Marcel promised the young witch as he stroked her hair trying to calm her down so she didn't have a panic attack.

Marcel was still holding on to Rosa, while Sophie knelt on the ground, holding Monique's body in her lap. Sophie looked up at Marcel and Rosa, and Rosa held her hand out toward Monique. A light inside Monique leaks out of her body, and into Rosa's outstretched hand, and Sophie and Marcel stare at her in amazement as magic flowed up her arm and disappeared.  
Marcel saw the surprised look on Sophie's face, and vamp-runs himself and Rosa away before she could get hurt.

"Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it, all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors." Rosa said as she hugged herself and sat down on the white couch.

"So... the ritual was actually working?" Elijah asked.

_"Something_ was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the ritual could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they _lied_ to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back? But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life." Rosa said and Elijah looked disgusted by how Rosa was treated, and felt sympathy for her.

30 minutes later...

Elijah proudly held up Tim's violin and said, "You may return this now to its rightful owner. It's restored."

Rosa took the instrument and stares at it sadly and said quietly, "I don't even know if I'll see him again."

After she said that the room started to shake, as if they're in an earthquake. Elijah and Rosa looked around worriedly, and the window shutters burst open as the shaking stopped.

"Rosa, this power that you contain, drawn from your fallen friends—it's too much for you. You need control, which requires study and practice. Now, my mother was a very powerful witch. She left behind her grimoires, a legacy of books filled with spells. These books contain all of the tools that you might need to control your magic. If you free me from here, I can share them with you. However, if you leave now with Marcel, we'll never see each other again, and I cannot find you, and I can't help you." Elijah said as gently as he could.

"The witches manipulated me. You _know_ how that ended." Rosa angrily told Elijah.

"This is not manipulation. This is one thing in exchange for another. I'm offering you a deal." Elijah said and Rosa looked at him interested.

Marcel bursts into Rosa's room and Elijah was hiding in his coffin.

"Okay, now's our shot. You ready to blow this joint?" Marcel smiled at Rosa.

Rosa smiled and said, "Can't wait."

Marcel grabs Rosa's suitcase and the two got ready to leave the room and said to her, "We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go."

The two left the attic, though Rosa gave her room a final parting glance before she goes. When the two of them were out of earshot, Elijah pulled himself out of his coffin. Downstairs, Marcel walks ahead of Rosa, but she stopped suddenly in the middle of the church's main room, and he turned to look at her

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Marcel said worriedly.

The church started to shake, and Rosa's body tenses up as her body started to spasm.

"I don't know. Something's wrong." Rosa said as she looked around the room frantically.

Marcel ran up to Rosa to help her and Rosa said desperately,"Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!"

Once that was said Rosa passed out, and Marcel caught her and said, "Damn it."

Marcel picked her up and carried her back to her room. Upstairs, Elijah waited in the doorway and smiled. He was hidden by the time Marcel brought her back up to her room and puts her into her bed. He tucked her in under her blankets, and after looking at her for a moment, he took his leave. Once he's gone, Rosa opens her eyes and lifts her head.

FLASHBACK

Marcel, Davina and Rosa entered the attic room for the first time after picking up Davina so she would be safe with her sister.

"No one's gonna look for you here. It's only for a little while, 'til I get you out of town and some place safe. For now I can get you whatever you want. What do you like to do?" Marcel asked the sister's.

"Draw." Rosa answered quietly for the both of them.

"An artist, huh? That's cool, okay. I can buy out Vincent's for you tomorrow. Maybe get you some curtains, or–" Marcel kept going on, but was quickly cut off by Rosa.

"Marcel? You know what I really want? I wanna make them pay." Rosa spat out and Marcel nodded agreeing with her.

Rosa sat up in bed and called out, "Elijah?"

Elijah came out of his hiding spot and said smiling at her, "I'm pleased you stayed."

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?" Rosa said desperately wanting to look in a grimoire and look for the spell to bring Kol back and then once she found that she could finally bring him back to life.

"I will. You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you." Elijah said as he sat down next to her on her bed.

"Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Rosa asked in disbelief.

"Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath." Elijah stated.

"And I'll fight the witches until mine." Rosa promised with a smirk on her lips.

Once Elijah returned back to the Mikaelson mansion he told them of what he learned from Rosa.  
The Mikaelson siblings and Hayley sat in the study, where Elijah stood behind the desk and explained everything that he has learned from Rosa that day.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over Rosa." Elijah said with a disgusted look o his face as he still couldn't believe what had happened to Rosa.

FLASHBACK

In the back room of Rousseau's, Jane-Anne and Sophie were both sobbing and arguing.

"I swear, I had no idea that the ritual could possibly be real!" Sophie stated loudly with tears in her eyes.

"But the one thing that you were sure of is that I was wrong, and that I would risk Monique's life on a maybe. And now my daughter is dead." Jane-Anne said crying.

"Please tell me how to fix this." Sophie said desperately.

"Now that Marcel has Rosa, how we are even supposed to find her? If we don't finish the ritual, Monique and those two other girls are dead for real." Jane-Anne told her sister.

Sophie stepped towards her sister and grabbed her hands and promised Jane-Anne."Look at me. You and I are gonna find a way to get Monique back. It'll be our little secret. We'll do it together. I'll seal off the cemetery from the vampires, find Rosa, stop Marcel and finish the ritual once and for all. Even if I have to slit Rosa's throat myself."

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost everything. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant. Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Rosa. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Rosa, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life. We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about family. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone." Elijah told his family and Hayley.

Later that night the Mikaelsons were in the living room talking about Rosa.

"I couldn't help but notice that when I was in Rosa's attic I noticed she was drawing a picture of Kol." Elijah noted and Klaus smirked.

"Yes it seems that the little witch has been communicating with Kol from the other side and is trying to bring him back to life." Klaus informed his brother while sipping his blood.

"Really?" Elijah said surprised.

"Yep, apparently all she needs now is the spell" Rebekah told her brother.

"So that's why she wanted the grimoire, not to learn magic but to bring our brother back." Elijah said to himself.

"Well once New Orleans belongs back to us we can get her to do the spell" Klaus said as he kept smirking.

"So Hermione when can we get this spell done" Kol asked and smirked when Rosa glared at him for giving her that nickname.

"A week or so, I may be powerful Kol but I need to bring up my strength for this spell and start with small, but quite powerful spells so I don't get worn out easily." Rosa informed him as she was drawing a picture of Kol


End file.
